Vir Amator
by Moongirl12121
Summary: The war was finally over, and Prince Antonio Carriedo had sworn to his servant boy that he would come home to him. But when the war party comes back to the castle... drooping in their saddles, Lovino knows something is wrong. Prince Antonio had been murdered by bandits on their way home. What will happen to Lovino now that the one person whom he knew loved him dearly was gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's finally here, the first chapter to my newest story, Vir Amator. I promise that this story will be fabulous!**

* * *

I woke up eager, an unusual thing for me, but today was different.

My boss was coming home from war! It had been nearly four years since he left, and now he was supposed to be coming back! When he left I was merely nine cycles old, so now being fifteen and on the brink of manhood I could show off to him all my skills. I was so happy, yet I had to hide it from the bastard, he would only hurt me. I knew because a fortune-teller said so.

"_Your love will bring grief, unimaginable pain. I cannot see if it will end with happiness..." _

Her words would haunt me, then I would remember my Boss' own promise.

"_I will come back alive and well, do not worry Lovi~ I'd rather see you smile." _

I was elated, dressing in a frenzy, diving into the chaos of the kitchen, where a lavish feast was being prepared in his honor. I worked as quickly as I could, scouring pots, and making the pasta dishes, drizzling some in olive sauce, and some in tomato sauce.

A handmaid grabbed my sleeve, yanking me away from the dish I had been adding more garlic to. "His men approach." she hissed in my ear.

I grinned, following her down to the courtyard, running to the gates, and past the guards. They didn't try to stop us, they only chuckled to see that it was I racing along to greet him first.

Something wasn't right. "Why aren't they riding faster?" I asked, pausing.

The handmaid slowed, and I finally got a look at her. It was Laurel, her pretty long brown braid swinging as she came to a stop, frowning. "Maybe they are weary?" she suggested.

I was still doubtful, but I accepted the reason nonetheless. It did make sense. They had all just now come back after the war was won. But since they were victorious... shouldn't they look happier? I voiced my concern, and Laurel nodded, frowning and beginning to jog.

I ran past her, convincing myself that something was really wrong.

When I reached the closest horse I called to the man. "Where is Master Carriedo?" I panted, out of breath.

The man shook his head, and I felt my body go cold.

"No..." I whispered, the sound slithering out of my mouth.

Laurel grabbed onto me, dragging me back to the castle, arriving there before the horses.

Her Ladyship was running out to meet them, stopping to stare at the sombre procession. Then she noticed my stunned look, and she guessed.

"No!" she shrieked, grabbing one of the knights assigned to protect him.

"Lady... he died..." the man whispered. However, the courtyard was dead silent, so it carried.

Shrieks and wails rang up, servants dropped to the ground, moaning as if they had been wounded, and were dying in his place.

My vision went blurry, and I panicked, thinking that a mage spy had come and blinded me. But no... I was crying. I hadn't ever told him that I loved him, nor had I done anything to suggest that I might have feelings for him... but the fortune-teller's words had come to pass. And Antonio had broken his promise.

I added in my wail of sorrow, crying out a lament so terribly beautiful that many servants stopped to stare mournfully at me.

Our Kingdom was that of the voice, Stonus. Even though I was not born here I still had the loveliest voice. I was originally from the Kingdom of Aegritudines, the land known to be haunted by banshees. My mother's mother had been a banshee, while her husband was half banshee. My father's mother had been half banshee, and his father had been human, so my wail was rather powerful, as well as my songs.

That's what I had done for him... I sang to him, love songs, titter songs, sorrowful songs... everything. Who would I sing for now?

Suddenly my wail changed, higher and louder, a siren that screamed over the countryside, causing whomever heard to stop and drop to their knees, sobbing and covering their ears to make the pain stop. It was the wail of a banshee, a bonded banshee at that. They only wailed when their most prized loved family member was killed, or believed dead.

I couldn't stop my scream, and finally I heard someone come up behind me, striking my head. I blacked out, my wail faltering before cutting off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXO

My body was as heavy as a cow, each limb taking the strength of ten men to lift it. I laid in bed like that, curled up tightly, for seven days, sobbing. Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo was dead and gone from me... forever. His stupid-ass grin would never cheer up my day again, nor would his kind words.

After my seven days of mourning, Laurel came to me.

"L-Lovino?" she shook, reaching for me.

"No." I said quietly, easing away from her touch, she began to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lovino... th-the queen has s-summoned you to see h-her..." she murmured, kneeling down so she could see into my face.

I stiffened. I knew that Antonio was the only reason I was allowed to stay here. He was the only one who knew I could sing at all, everyone else thought all I was good for was getting rid of this or that vase/pot/whatever! I was always breaking things. I never meant to... I just wanted to be graceful for him, so that a beauty wouldn't catch his eye.

I swung my feet to the floor, using Laurel to steady myself, her sparkling eyes were still suspiciously shiny, but she hid her tears well. "Take me to her." I said, taking her hand.

She nodded, gently leading me along the cold and barren corridors. Guards were seemingly randomly placed about the palace, no one really cared. The heavy mahogany doors swung open before I could touch them. The usually bright receiving room was shrouded in grays and black, even the scones seemed dim, with no jewels to send sparkles everywhere. The queen herself was wearing shrouds. Black lace veil, and a dress adorned with opals and black silks, gray accents making her look lovely even in mourning. Her face was gaunt, and she clutched a filthy handkerchief, one smeared with black face paste.

She glared down at me.

I bowed, "You summoned me your Highness?" I knew what she wanted.

"Yes," she said stiffly, "why are you still here?" she asked.

"Lord has yet to dismiss me." I replied.

I felt the room go dead, everyone inside wasn't even bothering to try to not listen to us. They stared at me in shock.

I heard footsteps, and looked up. The queen was marching towards me, anger in the angry swish of her skirts, and the lines in her face. She raised her hand, and slapped me clear across the face, leaving a stinging welt from her many rings.

I stumbled back in shock, my eyes wide. She was right in front of me, spitting mad.

"Don't. You. Dare! _EVER _mention my Antonio ever again!" she shrieked. Her hand came down again, striking the same cheek, forcing me to stumble back another few steps. "Leave! Leave this palace!"

I turned, running from her. _Screw the rules._ I ran straight to my room and began throwing things in a bag. I was crying softly, the tears not enough to blur my vision. I heard Laurel hurry in the room behind me, her breath gasping.

"Don't even say anything. Go back to work. Leave me alone Laurel!" I sobbed, pushing her shaking fingers away.

She grabbed me, spinning my body to face her livid face. "I'm going with you, some of my family is in town today, so we can skip out of the city by nightfall with them." her tone left no room for argument so I didn't offer any.

I finished throwing my stuff in the bag and followed her out into the hallway. No one tried to stop us as we left. A guard even bowed his head and deliberately looked away as we came down the hallway.

Laurel made a quick trip to her quarters to grab some of her things, then telling her mother where she was going and why. Her mother merely nodded, bowing her head to me as we left.

The weather should have been pouring rain, it should have thunder and lightning streaking the sky, not the big poofy white clouds that drowsily crept across the sky. I glared at the cheery colors, pulling my cloak up and stealing a horse, making sure to remove any proof that it was a royal horse. Laurel hopped up behind me, and we sped off.

Within the hour we had reached the outskirts of the town, and Laurel directed me to the line of gypsy caravans on the west side, a party in full swing.

She grinned as she was greeted by two little children as soon as she jumped down.

"Auntie! Guess what I finally managed to work today!" one of them cried, holding up a small wooden toy. I glared at the child, hissing into Laurel's ear.

"I would rather find a place to stay and then sleep for a bit, not be patronized by pathetic brats!" I knew my words would get action.

She frowned at my words but shrugged them off, grabbing one of them up into her arms. "Where's O'Baba?" she asked, snuggling into the child's neck.

"O'Baba? She's slumped in her caravan like usual, taking in the fortune-seekers." the little boy on the ground answered, pouting that he wasn't being held, and briefly looking at me as if I would hold him.

"Thank you Henry." Laurel smiled, putting down the girl and twirling over to a shabby caravan with a long line of people coming from it. Her smile grew bigger, then soured. "You know you're going to have to work for your place here don't you? I can teach you a few things, but mostly you'll have to come up with an act of your own."

My smile was more of a grimace, "I can sing can't I?"

She frowned, but led me into the little space despite the protests of 'cutters' by the people in line to which Laurel growled at them to move.

O'Baba was a wrinkled old woman sitting in a brown shawl-dress thing. It had a jewel-incrusted hood that was pulled up over her leathery face, and even though her eyes were blind, her mind was sharp and her head turned to us when we entered. "Laurel and Lovino, it has been a while Granddaughter, Lovino can bunk with me if he wants until he can make friends and bunk with someone else."

O'Baba was also a psychic. She knew everything.

I gave a humorless laugh. "Thank you ma'am."

Laurel bowed deeply, "Thank you O'Baba, he will find work with us soon, of that I am certain."

"A singer? Banshee? Laurel you know how dangerous it is."

Laurel didn't seem to notice that they were both _TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T THERE! _"Of course he will train for a while before he actually performs, but isn't that the reason why most people do things? Because it is dangerous?"

O'Baba grinned a near-toothless grin, a raspy laugh slithering out. "Very well, he can help me with the rest of today's customers. You Lovino-"

I cut her off, a little irritated, "Romano."

"Romano." she apologized, smiling, "You can manage the money I believe?" she asked, gesturing to a sack overflowing with gold and silver crowns.

My mouth gaped open, and I nodded.

"Each fortune, depending on what the seeker wishes to be told is a different cost. A normal fortune, is two copper crowns and a silver crown. Anything more and I shall tell you. I usually forget however to ask for the payment, so you will do that for me."

I nodded, agreeing to the job. Sit and watch an old woman talk to people and count money all day? How could it get easier?

O'Baba continued talking to her customer and finished up, "That'll be two silver crowns miss." the woman blanched, but handed me the money.

I grinned, biting one and tossing it in the bag in my lap. "Should I ask before or after you do your task?" I asked her, a finger tracing one of the coins.

"After. I don't know what they need until it's over." the old woman replied, sitting back and waiting for the next person to come in.

I nodded, looking down in my lap. This maybe wouldn't be so terrible...

_Antonio... why did you leave me and break your promise?_

* * *

**A/N: You can't hate me just yet, like I said, it'll be fabulous. Alright, Laurel is an OC of mine for the country Genovia, ya know from the Princess Diaries? Anyway, I imagined that when she was younger and less refined she ran as wild as a gypsy, so they're joining a caravan.**

**Why is Spain's mother so evil everywhereI read her? Even I make her evil, I don't get it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed, now please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so later and we were miles and miles away from the capital, and I was about to start working for myself, to earn my living in the camp.

I ran my hands through my hair, not liking how shaggy it had grown. The day it happened I had a hair cut scheduled in a little while, and never got it. I kept fiddling with the drawstrings at my knees, having never used pants with them on. But what I was most uncomfortable with was the fact that I was wearing only an open vest to cover my tanned chest.

"Laurel!" I called as I saw her rush by to her own shop tent, getting the last-minute preparations ready. She turned at my call and smiled, hurrying over.

"Yes?"

"So I perform at lunch right?" I asked anxiously. For the first part of the morning, I would be with O'Baba like usual, and then once people began to trickle in for our usual lunchtime performance, I would be singing instead. I wasn't taking any jobs, I would sing on some days, and they would perform on others. Simple as that.

Laurel nodded, grasping my shoulders. I tried to struggle away, not liking the physical contact. "Hold still..." She mumbled, straightening my hair, "Now, relax. The show will be a hit I am sure of it. Have you ever heard a banshee sing for her master?"

It seemed slightly off topic, but I answered anyway. "No, most of the ones in my family I only ever saw when they were on vacation."

She grinned, "Have you ever heard yourself sing for Antonio?" she asked.

I stiffened and glared, "No," I hissed, turning to stalk away.

She grabbed me back. "It sounds like that. You'll do perfect."

She released me and hurried back to her shop tent, grinning back at my startled face.

I hurried to O'Baba's caravan, and sat down next to her as usual. The first person of the day was a pregnant woman. She wanted to know whether or not her babies would be safe. Her violet eyes glistened as she waited for O'Baba to tell her the fate of her twins.

O'Baba seemed sad, and told her that there was a terrible chance that the two babies she carried would miscarry, and that she had to be extra careful in the next few days.

The woman began to cry, but she nodded. "Thank you O'Baba."

"Child..." she said sadly, "Let me feel them." the woman hesitated but came over anyway, allowing O'Baba to touch her swollen stomach. "One you will most definitely loose..." O'Baba declared sadly, pulling away.

The woman let out a strangled cry and fainted. I leapt up, alarmed as she dropped, catching her before she hit anything. "Hey old hag why'd ya tell her that?!"

"So then she would stay here instead of going home to her drunk husband whom was going to beat her. She will be safe here."

I blinked, "You... wow." I said, picking up the blonde woman and taking her to the bed in the back.

"It is nearly lunch Romano, you should go and get properly ready. Go to Eliza, she will help you." O'Baba said gently, touching my arm, ignoring the man that was waiting in front of her table.

I sighed, nodding. "Fine," I left the caravan and searched out the surly cook, finding her putting the finishing touches on some treacle tarts. "Eliza?" I asked, and she jumped, almost dropping one.

"Damnit you son of a- oh it's you Romano, come to get ready eh?" she asked, her mood swinging wildly.

I paled, but nodded, "Yea... O'Baba said I should go to you."

"I know," Eliza said simply, putting the tart out and turning to me; a big grin on her face. "Let's clean up your hair and face and give you proper clothes."

I let her lead me to the back of her caravan where she stripped me, washed my face with a rag and forced midnight blue girly poof pants on me, the kind that had small metal coins dangling at the bottom. A matching shirt was shoved over my head, the drawstring around the neck completely undone, leaving a few inches of my chest visible.

Everything was way too big in the wrong places.

Eliza frowned, noticing this, then she waved a hand, and suddenly everything fit perfect, the pants even gripping in more masculine ways. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, "Now go out there and show them what you're made of!" Eliza smiled, shoving me outside.

"Hey!" I yelped, stumbling. With a sigh I hurried to the large gathering area that we usually had open for people to eat and watch performers. I caught one of the performers climbing up on stage, a large grin on his face. "Are you announcing me?" I asked, and he nodded. His blonde hair was spiked, and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Gather 'round ladies and gentlemen! We have a real treat for you today!" A few people whom were walking by paused, coming to sit down. The man kept repeating the cry, waiting until he had gathered a sizable crowd. "Has anyone been farther south? To the Kingdom of Aegritudines?"

A few people nodded, looking very curious, they could probably see me standing close to the announcer.

"Well today instead of our usual play, we have the treat of the rarest of singers. This man was the personal singer for Prince Antonio himself!" A gasp went up in the crowd and I stiffened, glaring at the man now, backing up a little. "His voice isn't just lovely, it is _enchanting_, seeing as his closest relatives are mostly banshees!"

A few people screamed, in either fear or in eagerness I didn't know, but the man was backing away, leaving me to sing.

I didn't plan out what I was going to sing, and I was afraid nothing but my shriek would come out considering that I hadn't sung a note since that day.

Some people were standing near the little stage, gazing at me, and I glared back. My stomach knotted, a tear slipping from my eyes. Who was I singing for? _Antonio's spirit..._such a small and simple answer.

Since he was dead, wouldn't I have to sing his soul to peace? A faint smile graced my lips as they parted, the first note ringing out as a controlled shriek of anguish. Then it lifted, swelling and moaning, changing to more notes, forming a melody that had Antonio been there, he would have laughed with joy.

The people before me were staring mesmerized, and I saw more people running up, stunned looks on their faces, eyes wide.

I saw a man in armor and my song changed slightly, the notes forming a wall of terror that crashed down, sending the people into a moaning fit. I sang of the grief I felt that Antonio was dead, then the anger that he had broken his promise to come, and finally the rage that whomever had killed him was still alive.

After a while I realized that a lot of the people gathered around looked angry, and they were reaching for their weapons.

I could feel it inside of them, a burning thirst for revenge. To kill the people that had murdered their prince.

I sang to that feeling, allowing myself to let go a little, and my voice expanded, getting impossibly louder. It rose into a shrieking wail, and I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks as my song came to a close. Slowly it dissolved into endless grief, a pain so deep it wouldn't heal.

A few children were screaming and crying as I finished, stumbling off the stage and into the waiting arms of Eliza. She enveloped me into a large huge, squeezing me tight as I sobbed into her bosom.

"Why did he leave me Eliza?" I sobbed, clutching her tighter as she swept me away from the stage, back to where O'Baba's caravan was.

"There is always a reason Roma... do not worry sweet. O'Baba can tell you." She reassured me, opening the back end of it and climbing in. "O'Baba?" she called.

"I cannot tell you Romano. I know you wish to know, but it is not time yet for the words to be revealed. I so wish that I could." O'Baba said softly from behind us, causing Eliza to jump.

I nodded and moved away from Eliza, sitting behind O'Baba as she continued her work, occasionally checking on the pregnant woman asleep in the back.

"Should I ever sing again O'Baba?" I asked.

"Yes." She said without hesitation, "Your voice must not be wasted as it was. The people should be able to feel their music, child. Do not worry about the effects. Once your voice is silenced, most of it goes away, only a lingering feeling is left." She reassured me.

I nodded, falling asleep curled up next to the pregnant woman.

The day had been long, and I deserved a nice sleep.

Why couldn't I have even that?

=this is a line=

The woman woke me up in the middle of the night, screaming.

I leaned over and thumped her head. "Shut _up _woman!" I said.

She shrank back, and began to sob, clutching at her belly. "P-please! Do not hurt them!" she cried.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I could feel the caravan moving beneath us. We were moving a lot more quickly than I would have thought. "Lady, we aren't gonna kill ya, now shut up before you wake up everyone."

"Y-you! You were the boy in the gypsy caravan and that hag she-!" the woman gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball. "You've kidnapped me!"

"No, you fainted after O'Baba gave you her prediction. I was the one that caught you, so that your damn head didn't hit the floor." I growled, "Now stop stressing out or you really will lose a baby."

The woman shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" she cried, "My-my husband he'll-" She bit down on her hand, wincing from the pain. "He'll find me and my babies!" she whispered.

"Nope, that's why we're moving. Normally we stay in a place for weeks, not just a few days." I told her, petting her head.

She burst out again, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood up, trying to walk to the door. She had to stop, doubling over.

"Hey, hey..." I soothed, getting up and catching her, "C'mere, lay back down, I'll get some poultices and see if any of them help. Where is the pain again?" I asked, laying her out on the mat she had been on.

She was trembling in my grip, "M-my sides and legs hurt..." she murmured.

I nodded and went for a cabinet that held medicines. Taking out some containers, I returned and politely asked to remove some her clothing. By politely asked I mean I sat down and pulled up her skirt, causing her to shriek even though she had on leggings underneath.

"Shut up wench." I growled, "I'm not a pervert or nothing!" I said, removing the leggings and sucking in a breath at the sight. Even through the darkness I could see the black splotches covering her pale skin. "Damn... why didn't ya run away?" I asked, pulling the stopper off a poultice to soothe aches.

"He is all I have, and he threatened to hunt me down if I ever did. Sir you don't know what he's like he'll kill all of you to get me back!" she cried, clutching my pants leg as I finished rubbing the poultice into her skin.

"No he won't, we have wards that'll keep even a kingdom tracker off your trail." I said, "Now what's your name wench?" I demanded, pulling her leggings back up and allowing her to pull her skirt back down.

"M-my name is... my name is Tino." she said softly.

I snickered, "Tino? That's a boy's name." I said, laughing a little.

Tino's glare was piercing, "Exactly."

I froze, "Um... what?"

"I'm a guy, my husband bewitched me to be able to bear children." He growled, clenching his fists.

I gulped, "Oh...sorry...awkward..." I muttered, looking away. "Well no wonder why you would easily miscarry, you aren't meant to bear kids." I commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Tino looked at me, "So what do you people plan to do with me?" She- I mean... he- asked, chin raised defiantly.

"Well I suppose Eliza would do best with you. She's a skilled witch and cook. Very good with children." I said. "But we'll have to wait until we stop to see what O'Baba wants to do with you."

Tino glared, "Children?"

"Yea, ya know since you're going to be having kids soon? She'll be able to help you with that. Don't always assume I'm going to be an ass, asshole." I barked.

Tino looked startled, staring at me for a few brief moments. Then he burst out laughing. "Who are you?" He cried, still laughing.

"Romano to you idiot." I growled, going back to my mat. Not a woman, no longer needing a nice attitude towards the man.

"Nice to finally be acquainted. May I..." Tino paused, thinking. "May I ask why your voice sounds like that?"

I glared at him, aware of how my voice would ring sometimes. "Sounds like what?" I asked.

"Sometimes it rings oddly and... most often sounds very feminine and... I don't know, almost like you're about to start singing?" He frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

I growled, "You think my voice is girly?"

He blushed, "No, not really, but it's got this singing quality to it. I don't know how to describe it really, but it's odd. Pardon, I've never heard anyone with a voice like that."

"He is mainly banshee, that is why child." O'Baba's voice sounded close by. Tino jumped, and I turned my head to see her come from her room, the caravan still rocking slightly from the motion of the road.

"Oh my God..." Tino breathed, clutching her- er his- chest, eyes wide.

"Do not be afraid of me. I am sorry I had to lie to you, but had you gone home both of your babies would be dead, and you would be dying, I could not allow you to go home to that." O'Baba's voice was soothing, and she came to sit next to us.

"Madame how did you know...?" Tino asked, looking slightly frightened.

"I am a real fortune-teller. I do not spout lies Tino." O'Baba answered.

I grinned, then turned sharply to Tino, "Why do you care why my voice sounds weird to you?"

Tino looked very frightened now, "I- I just wanted-"

"He had heard your name before as the singer for the Prince, and had wanted to know if you really could sing as lovely as they say." O'Baba answered, seeing how flustered Tino had gotten.

I nodded, then turned around to lay back down on my mat. "Okay people, can I go back to sleep? Your lousy screaming woke me up bastard."

Tino whimpered, and looked at O'Baba whom was frowning. She dismissed it and left, leaving Tino to hurry onto his mat, trembling next to me.

"Just go to sleep, I promise your babies will be safe." I whispered, quietly singing a soft melody that I would sing to Antonio when he was having problems sleeping.

Tino relaxed and I could tell when he was sound asleep, breathing evening out.

* * *

**A/N: Do not worry! This is still a Spamano story! How? You'll have to keep reading in order to get it. Like Romano's soft side? He isn't always hateful.**

**Next chapter!**

**Who is the mysterious awful man that Tino married? And can he actually track them? Romano goes snooping around O'Baba's caravan because something she said unsettled him. How could he not be ready to handle the truth of anything? Who is the man following Laurel around?**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewer:**

**Guest, also sorry my math is awful, but for the sake of the story he's 15. And you're right, but it's rated M for later chapters. Things bloody, and then some things are hot.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks and Tino was settled in. He helped Eliza with the cooking, and would tell stories to children as Eliza sold her wares.

I sang every other day at lunch time, drawing in a rather large crowd to hear my mournful notes. I was able to reign in the sadness of my songs sometimes, so the audience wasn't quite as effected, and I would usually end my performance with a light lullaby promising that everything would get better.

How didn't I realize that I was starting to believe that?

I sat behind O'Baba, she was telling the fortune of a young woman, probably in her late teens. The young woman had been recently married, and wanted to know if she would bear many children for her husband. She seemed to love him quite a bit.

I scoffed, jingling the bulging purse that held the money O'Baba had earned so far that morning.

When the lady left, I scooted over to O'Baba, leaning close to her. My stomach was twisting. "Hey... something bad is going to happen isn't it?" I asked in an undertone as the next person walked in. I had been feeling something was off all day, but couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling just yet.

She nodded, frowning. "I do not think it will be bad Lovino, but something will happen today... where is Tino?" she asked, welcoming the next person in line.

My gut feeling wrenched into place, and I stood up abruptly. The man that had sat down looked a little confused at me, but said nothing, instead turning his attention back to O'Baba. "I'll be back, I'm going to go and check on him." I said hurrying out of the caravan.

At about this time Tino would be telling stories to children that were buying from Eliza, so I headed toward her storefront, passing by people and nodding to them in greeting.

"Tino?" I called, glancing over the area. No Eliza, and no Tino. Had something happened to them? A groan made me turn my head, and looked over to see Eliza, struggling to pull herself up.

I growled, helping her the rest of the way. "What happened?" I asked, leading her so she could lean against a wall.

She closed her eyes, her face pinched in pain. "A tall man came to buy a small pie and... Tino freaked out and started running. That fool boy, it would have been safer to stay here...!"

"That tall man..." I growled again, running off. Tino was so pregnant, he couldn't have gotten very far, although with that in mind, that means the tall man didn't have to chase him far.

My path lead me back to O'Baba's, and I saw a scuffle going on in front of the caravan. A few men where trying to hold down a monster of a man, while Tino was cowering in front of O'Baba, whom had come out at the commotion, and was guarding the small male.

"Leave this place at once! You are not welcome here beast." O'Baba addressed the raging man.

I ran up beside her, tensed to fight if the need arose. "Get the fuck away from O'Baba!" I shouted.

The man leered up at me, "You think I want that hag? I want my wife!" he roared, swinging out his arms, forcing the men back enough that he could break their grip, lunging forward.

I gasped, grabbing onto O'Baba and Tino, a tingling sensation rippling through my body. A dull thud was heard behind us, along with a low growl.

Somehow, the man was behind us, and rubbing his head. "You're only an illusion? No! Where are you really hiding?!" He snarled, charging again.

This time I watched as the giant passed through us harmlessly and continued onward. How was this possible? Was O'Baba working some sort of magic?

My view was suddenly blocked by the man that was part of the performance party, the man that had introduced me to the crowd every day I performed. His short blonde hair was slightly ruffled, and stage makeup was half on his face. His glower was more terrifying than ever before, and I cowered back against Tino and O'Baba, feeling the tingles go away. Thank the gods he had stepped in front of us.

"Don't you touch any of them." The man's name was Berwald, and it was said that he hailed from the northern shores of the barbarian snowland. Most people were snow giants or half snow giant up there. His accent was thick, but we could understand him at least. The anger and raw power that radiated from him was so tangible you could cut it with a knife.

The tall man stood straight up from his crouch, a small pleasant yet sick smile on his plain face. "I will come back, and then my wife will return to me whole, or be brought by Natalya in pieces~" His dreadful promise made me cringe, but I snarled back at him.

"Cazzo che no lui non lo è!" I shouted. **(A/N: Warning, this is an M rated fic for a reason. Lovi likes his curse words. "Fuck that no he isn't!")**

The man's gaze turned to me, and I felt my face drain of color. "Ah, but he will. All will eventually come to me." And without another word, the tall man left.

Tino was sobbing, clinging to my arm with a vice grip, tears rolling down his plump cheeks. "Oh Gods, oh no! He's coming for all of us, oh GOD and her...! Please don't let him take me!" He sobbed, almost falling against me.

I staggered under the weight, wheezing slightly. "Ack, Tino umm..."

"I've got you..." The soft voice was completely different from what I had normally heard it. Berwald was kneeling down, extending a hand out to Tino, gently wiping away a few tears with his large hand.

I let him take Tino and cradle him to his chest. "Thank you Romano, for keeping him safe." Berwald thanked me, nodding and walking off with a Tino that was calming down.

I frowned, turning to O'Baba whom had gone back inside, giving out a few free fortunes to those that had tried to hold the evil man back. "O'Baba?" I asked for her, entering the caravan. "What did Berwald mean? I just provoked him further."

"You are more banshee than you are human Lovino, you should learn about your own powers." She replied, continuing on her work.

I shrugged, "I'll look it up later hag, I need to check on Eliza." I said, leaving the caravan.

I jogged off back to where she was sitting against her little table, wheezing. "So where does it hurt?" I asked, a little uncertain when it came to doctoring.

"Just get me Laurel Roma, I appreciate it..." She said, wiping a hand across her forehead.

I shrugged and went off to find my friend. "Laurel! Did you hear about what happened?" I asked, stopping in front of her booth.

She looked up abruptly, "No, what's wrong?" Laurel moved out from behind the booth closing it up, "What happened?"

"Tino's husband showed up, and tried to steal him back." I told her, leaning a little bit away.

"Oh no! Does he need me to check the babies? Or worse, did that bastard steal him away?" She looked nervous and started off down the dirt path.

"No, Tino is having Berwald take care of him, but Elizabeta was attacked while trying to help Tino and she needs your help." I paused, then hurried on, "She told me to get you, so I don't think it's too serious." I added, seeing as she had gone pale white and was now running to the kitchen stall. "Damnit." I cursed, running after her.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

"Why the hell...! did you think... that you could... take on that giant?!" She cried, grabbing Eliza's shirt and almost throwing her down in a chair so she could get to work. She grabbed some bottles from a shelf and threw them into a bowl angrily. "Well?!" She demanded.

Eliza was a little green, "I had to try something, if I hadn't-"

"Save it! Tino would have bolted at the sight of his husband! He could've made it to O'Baba's without you getting hurt!" She yelled, ripping open the shirt and almost tenderly feeling her stomach. A large bruise was just beginning to blossom on the smooth skin.

"Laurel." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

Her long black hair almost smacked me in the face she whipped her head around so fast. "What?!"

"If Eliza hadn't been here, then Tino would've been dragged off. Remember he's really pregnant and can't move too fast..." I told her gently, "Plus don't fucking yell at Eliza for doing the right thing."

She glared but at least she stopped yelling. Eliza was relaxing back into her chair, and her shirt opened just enough for me to be aware that I really should get back to O'Baba's caravan.

"See you later Eliza, Laurel. O'Baba probably needs me..." I murmured, leaving the two alone.

I entered the caravan from the back, wandering through the shelves of books.

"It's in the case in that corner, top shelf on the left, third book in." O'Baba called from her seat at the front, chuckling to her customer.

I frowned, turning a little red. I grabbed the book down from the shelf and flipped to the table of contents, finding that it was a book completely about banshees. I turned to the chapter titled 'inheritance'. Sounded nice, like money.

_Chapter Five:_

_Banshee Inheritance_

_The Banshee's inheritance is complex in that it will only come within reaching of it once they have been reunited with their protector after a long period of time. They can use bits and pieces of their nearly limitless power once they are at least twelve._

_A Banshee as young as an infant can wail and sing with the others, but once a Banshee has been attached to a master, they will usually only sing for them, and use their powers to protect them._

_Usual Banshee Inheritance gain:_

_A Banshee's song is wild, but with this age it is easier to control and contort so that the very sound waves themselves can pierce flesh if needed for defense._

_A sudden change in appearance, for males and females alike, the hair will grow very suddenly, and will not allow itself to be sheared off. Retractable claws can be extended from the fingertips. A wild and dangerous appearance to others when master is in danger. Other physical changes depend on the banshee._

_Along with physical characteristics there is a sharpened sense of hearing, useful mainly when hunting. Eyesight will get worse for a week, and then sharpen quite a bit. Phantom flight, quite useful to move through things to save your master._

_A banshee will usually bond with their master. If not done properly, the banshee becomes wild, wailing until all within range are dead. If a banshee is left unbound to a master, they will become restless, unable to stay within the same place for more than a week, lamenting their songs._

I rolled my eyes, skipping down the page a bit. I had probably used phantom flight on Tino and O'Baba when that evil guy charged at us. My eyes were caught a few paragraphs down.

_There are many different types of wails that a banshee can use. One is used only if their master has been slaughtered. It is high-pitched and terrible, if the banshee is not slaughtered within ten seconds of the wail being let loose all within hearing range will die._

_There is a wail for when their master is lost, and all who hear it will break down in sobs from the mournful sound. If the banshee is not eventually silenced, they will drive everyone within range insane._

I threw down the book, backing away. My cry had lasted for far longer than ten seconds, everyone was crying, not screaming in pain! How was this possible? It was most likely my weaker blood, since I wasn't a full banshee my wail probably took longer to kill someone.

It would be stupid to hope for something like that.

I shook my head a few times to clear it, and picked the book back up, placing the worn volume back on it's shelf. I went back to where O'Baba was telling fortunes and sat quietly next to her, taking the money that the customers offered.

"O'Baba?" I asked, a little while later.

She cocked her head in my direction. "Lovino? I did not hear your return, why so quiet?" She asked gently, reading the palm of the next person, feeling the lines rather than seeing them.

"My wail isn't strong enough to kill anyone right?" I asked, leaning back against a pillow that was near me.

"Well of course it is, you do not have even a full cup of human blood in you. Of course your wail can kill. Because of that human blood however, it gives you more control over your wail." O'Baba smiled at me.

I paled a little, "So, when Antonio..." I paused, looking away from her sightless eyes. "When that bastard died, why did my wail not kill everyone then?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer Lovino." She smiled again, telling the customer his fortune and sending him off, then she waved away the rest of the line, telling them that she was tired, and would get to them tomorrow.

I fell against the wall, eyes wide and staring. The world around me was shaking. I slid to the ground, tears leaking from my eyes. "No."

"No? You are not yet ready then. It is alright Lovino. All will be well." O'Baba was sitting next to me, a comforting hand on my knee.

I vaulted away from her, towards the door, and ran through the caravan camp. Tears streamed down my face, and I could feel sobs trying to break through, along with an uncontainable wail. It shrieked from my throat, pushing aside the sobs and gasps. The same wail that I had screamed out when Antonio was pronounced dead.

Smaller screams rose up around me, the grief-stricken screams of humans, animals, and even trees.

I glanced around, my eyes wide open. I was sitting in a tiny clearing barely big enough for me to be crouching in. I held my head, the wail sounding as if it was falling from a cliff, the single piercing note coming in waves.

I could almost hear two other wails right next to mine. One was screaming a little higher, screaming 'no', and the other almost sounded choked and strained with grief, it screamed for Antonio. For Antonio to save me, to come back like he promised, to come back to me as he was supposed to!

The scream went on and on, until I finally gave out, and breathless, collapsed headfirst into a tree.

**ANTONIO'S P.O.V.**

Darkness swirled before my eyes. I struggled to open them. I could feel myself blink, but the amount of light did not change.

My entire body hurt with a dull ache that would throb in time with my heart.

_What happened to me? _I tried to remember back, but it was a little blurry.

The war was over, and I could finally get back to my Lovi... but something happened.

_What was it? Why am I here? Where is here?_

I shook my head, and realized that my neck was the only part of my body that I could freely move, the rest of me was chained upright against a rough wall. Almost like a dungeon.

The longer I strained, the more I could hear. There was a soft wet sound not too far off, and small squeaks coming from above me, like floorboards.

The sounds of others breathing also reached my ears. I tried to move my shackled arms, and was satisfied with the clink it made.

I was definitely underground, most likely in a dungeon. But who's?

The last that I remembered was that we were attacked by a raiding party. I must have been captured by them and taken. They apparently didn't know when they had been beaten. The war will be renewed most likely because of this.

I sighed, and hung my head. No more men needed to die because of a small party.

_What was Lovi doing? He was probably angry that some idiots had captured me. But he wouldn't give up._

A soft sound reached my ears, and it slowly grew louder and louder.

_What on earth was that? It sounds like... a scream? Is someone being tortured in the depths of this place? _I listened harder, my eyes widening as I identified the familiar ring to it.

"Lovino!" I cried, yanking against the chains.

The keening was terrible, and wrenched at my heart. Those bastards would pay for what they had done! It got louder and louder, consuming my thoughts to where I begged soundlessly for the cry to end.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound was abruptly cut off.

"No!" I shouted, "Lovino!" I cried, yanking harder against the chains. They wouldn't budge, and no further sound came to me. Pain erupted from my left shoulder as I tried to pull myself free of the wall.

_It's no use. Lovino... my little songbird... no! _Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and a little while later, I heard footsteps coming towards wherever I was.

A dim orange glow came with the steps, and I glared at what I could now make out to be a door. My head was high, but when the soldier stepped forward, my vision went black.

"Coward!" I yelled, thrashing around, my shoulder tugging painfully.

"Silence. You shall sleep until I have need of you." A deep voice commanded, and everything was gone.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

_Lovino's voice singing and cradling me close. I breathed a sigh of relief and just listened._

"_Since you've been away, I've been down and lonely,_

_Since you've been away, I've been thinking of you,_

_Trying to understand, the reason you left me,_

_What were you going through?_

_Oh..._

_I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns,_

_Oh..._

_I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns,_

_O-oh... O-oh..._

_As I look around, I see things that remind me,_

_Just to see you smile, would fill my heart with joy,_

_I still recall all those dreams we shared together,_

_Where did you run to boy?_

_Oh..._

_I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns,_

_Oh..._

_I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns,_

_Sometimes I've wondered, I didn't understand,_

_Just where you were trying to go, only you knew the plan,_

_And I tried to be there, but you wouldn't let me in,_

_But now you've gone away, boy I feel so brokenhearted ah!_

_I knew the day we started,_

_That we were meant to be, if only you'd let me!_

_I've cried so many tears, gotta face now all my fears,_

_We let time slip away, I need you boy here today!_

_There was so much you gave to my heart, to my soul,_

_There was so much of your dreams, that were never told,_

_You had so much hope for a brighter day,_

_Why were you my flower, plucked away?_

_I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns, oh_

_Oh-oh, I'm missing you, tell me why the road turns,_

_Tell me, tell me why?_

_Tell me why the road turns, oh_

_Don't understand why you had to leave me..._

"_Lovino? Why are you so sad? Why are you singing such a song?" I asked, opening my eyes._

I awoke again to darkness, this time the keening starting seconds after my eyes opened to the endless black. My heart sang for a moment before it sank into rage once again.

_Someone was hurting _my _Lovino! They shall pay! _

It was alarming at how far off the wail sounded, faint, as if from miles away. It seemed to have three voices almost, all screaming out. Why was it grief and emotional agony in the voice?

The pain in his voice was tangible! If I could move I would go to him!

Tears again began to roll down my cheeks, and I closed my eyes. This scream lasted far longer than the last. Instead of it cutting off, it slowly ran down to a whimper, before finally stopping.

By the time it was gone I wanted to kill something, anything, I wanted to kill whatever had made him sing such mournful notes.

Light again flooded into view along with footsteps.

"No!" It was the same deep voice, "Damnit all it is not time for him to wake! I shall have to kill that beast after all! It's cries must be what wakes him."

"No!" I shouted, pulling against the chains. My wrists began to bleed, and I guess I hadn't noticed that while Lovino was crying I had been struggling furiously against the chains that bound me. "Don't you dare touch Lovi! If you kill him this will be war!"

"War? Oh, he still doesn't know yet?" It was a different voice, this one a little more familiar. "Why have you not informed him of the enchantment he has been under due to that beast?" The voice was female.

What would a woman be doing down here?

"Release me! My Lovi has put no such spell on me!" I yelled, "I bound him to me officially in front of his remaining family. He is mine!" I thrashed some more, and paused at the stinging slap that rang against my face.

"How dare you!"

How could this be truth? This person... why?

* * *

**A/N: *insert sadistic laugh here* I am evil aren't I? Does anyone know who his captor is? You didn't think I would leave Antonio completely out of this fic huh? Never! Pretty dicey with Tino's husband showing up, does anyone know who he is yet? Probably, but just tell me anyway~ Who likes Berwald as an ice giant? Pretty fitting ja?**

**Anyway, thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**Anone9**

**and **

**4-Starry-Night-8**

**Thank you both so much, I enjoyed reading your reviews!**

**For the rest of you, please review, and I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd chapter to my first Spamano fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVINO'S P.O.V.**

"Tino, you're doing good, not much further now, and the first one will be done!" Eliza said soothingly, hoping the blonde would calm.

I leaned against the wall closest, wrinkling my nose as Tino shrieked in pain again. Childbirth sounded painful. I looked over at the door as O'Baba came through it. She marched over to me, which was weird since I wasn't making any noise, and the whole blindness thing.

"Lovino Romano Vargas! How dare you not try to help Tino in his pain!" She scolded me, frowning.

I blinked, "Umm... I'm a guy with no medical experience, what am I supposed to do about it?" I frowned too, glancing back at Tino as she screamed again, back arching as the first of the twins was coming. "HEY!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

"Fool! You have the most powerful voice in the world, and you can think of nothing to help him? Maybe sing to the babies to calm them? Or to his mind to relax him a little?" O'Baba glared, brandishing her hand as if to hit me upside the head again.

I cringed back, blushing at my stupidity. "Oh..." I said quietly, quickly releasing a small note. The note grew slowly until it was a lulling melody, caressing Tino's body, calming it.

"There's the first one!" Eliza exclaimed happily, holding up a bloody baby. "It's a girl!" She said, surprised. Most male pregnancies produced only baby boys. I watched as Eliza handed the little bundle to Tino, and Tino coed to her, relaxed since my song had calmed him.

"Hana... Hanatomago." Tino smiled, kissing the little girl on her nose.

Eliza looked at him strangely. "You know what it means right? Egg flower?"

Tino nodded, "She's my little flower... and her skin is as smooth and white as a perfect egg." He smiled, then grimaced, crying out in pain.

"Looks like her brother or sister is eager to come out and see you." Eliza smiled, handing the girl off to Laurel who held her close, wiping away the blood and other fluids, getting the baby to cry and wail as they all should.

I continued my song, weaving it in and out. I thought for a moment that I could even see that the sound waves were trying to help the little baby out of Tino's womb. This one came out almost with ease, and I saw O'Baba eying me, a satisfied look on her face. Had I actually helped like that?

"A boy," Eliza proclaimed, smiling as she handed the boy to Tino.

Panting, Tino took the baby boy and laid back, smiling faintly. "Peter. He will be someone's rock in the middle of an ocean when he grows up." Tino looked terrible, but he held his arm open for Eliza to hand him his daughter. He held them both close, and Berwald was finally let in the room.

In the past few weeks they had grown very close, spending every moment together they could.

Berwald therefore rushed forward, embracing Tino gently and kissing him on the lips. I blushed faintly, averting my eyes.

"Get a damn room..." I muttered, my song gently drifting off.

As soon as my voice ceased though, the babies began to wail terribly, and I winced, gently starting the lullaby back up and silencing their cries.

Tino blinked, nuzzling the bundles in his arms. "Aren't they perfect?" He asked Berwald. I felt like gagging at all of the sap, frowning.

Berwald nodded silently, looking at me for a moment. "Ya don't have ta sing. We should hear our babe's cries." He told me. I nodded, ceasing again, and again the babies began to wail.

"Gah, they could give a banshee a run for their money." I grumbled, slowly edging out of the caravan. It was too crowded in their anyway, plus after reading about my heritage... I had a lot to think about.

After my screaming fit, I had been found a few hours later by Laurel, fear turning to relief, then anger on her face. My terrible song had driven a few people insane, and they had torn through the camp trying to make the song stop. She had been lucky enough to know to plug her ears of most sound. Everyone had been so worried about me, and were terrified that the guards had come for me or something.

I had been practically dragged back to camp, nearly catatonic as I was. O'Baba finally came and was able to calm me down enough so that I dissolved into human tears.

After a few days I had gone back to normal, pouring more emotion into my songs than before, more positive emotion. I realized as I sang, that I could feel myself being drawn to him, that my songs where trying to lead me to my Antonio.

I sat down outside of Laurel's hut, and a few minutes later, she joined me, a pleasant smile on her face. "Laurel..." I said quietly.

She looked at me carefully, frowning a little at my tone and expression. "Yes Romano?"

"Am I the last to know?" I asked, glaring at the ground. "Has O'Baba told everyone but not me? Leaving it for me to figure out by my fucking self?" I growled, tearing at the grass.

"Figure out what?" She asked, confused.

I relaxed, "Good, I hate being the last to know something..."

She frowned at me, "Well now I'm curious and you have to tell me what you're talking about. I can't not know now." She huffed, crossing her arms.

I looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Why should I tell you? It's personal!"

"Fine then, I'll go ask O'Baba what you mean. She always answers my questions." Laurel smirked, standing up.

"No! She can't tell you that! I'll wring the old bat's neck!" I yelled, vaulting up after her, the familiar prick behind my eyes starting.

"That isn't funny to joke about Romano..." She sighed, turning around. "It seemed as if a few seconds ago you wanted to tell me what it was. Why not now?"

"It's different, I assumed you already knew since it seems like everybody fucking else knows." I growled, taking her hand and dragging her away into the wilderness at the back of the camp for privacy.

I stopped in a tiny little glen, more of a path really. I sat down up against a tree, pulling her down next to me. I curled into her side, and she immediately placed her arms around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Romano? You can tell me anything you know?" Laurel said quietly after a few moments of silence.

I let the tears drip down my face. "Antonio is alive." I stated, staring at my hands clasped together around her waist.

I felt her stiffen. "Lovino... you know that-"

"He is! I read up on my heritage! If he had truly been dead, when I found out, my wail would have killed everyone within seconds! But it didn't! Someone knocked me out after almost a minute! He's alive Laurel I know it! Every time I sing, it seems that I'm being tugged towards him!" I cried, pushing her away roughly when she tried to run her fingers through my hair.

"Lovino I-"

"You can't tell me he's dead when I can feel that he isn't Laurel!" I snapped, standing upright and pacing.

"Lovino Romano Vargas! I'm not arguing, I was going to ask which direction it was tugging you!" She burst out, glowering at me.

I froze sheepishly, looking into her intense golden eyes, the scars on her face enhancing her beauty. "I apologize Laurel Belle..."

"Well? Where is it telling you to go? Wasn't it a raiding party that supposedly killed him?" She asked, standing as well.

I sighed, closing my eyes and feeling for our connection. It was faint. "We're moving ever farther from him. He's back the way we came... Antonio is in his country. Held captive!" Anger spiked through me, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "Something isn't right about this."

"What isn't right, besides the fact that the crown Prince who had just won a war was forced to fake his death while not leaving his country?" Laurel smirked, kicking at some dirt.

I gave her a look, rolling my eyes. "Why do I have this strange feeling?" I asked myself, staring straight up into the blue sky.

**ANTONIO'S P.O.V.**

I woke again, this time people were in the room.

"I've been trying to figure out exactly what to do with you. So I've decided." Queen Isabella stepped forward, touching my face.

I lunged at her, "Let me go Mother! This is insanity!"

Her face hardened, "It is what is best for this country Antonio. Your bond with that banshee will be destroyed, and then once he is dead, you can assume the throne and marry the daughter of the Snowland's. We need the peace treaty that it will guarantee. You have no choice son." She looked a little sorrowful.

I snarled like an animal. "You touch Lovi and I will kill you when I get out of this! I will murder you with my own hands!"

Her smile was grim. "Oh, but I won't be killing him. Neither will any of the men. I have ordered a search for the finest wizard there is. He will cast a spell... and you shall kill him. It is the only way the bond can be severed. Otherwise he might be able to hold on to life and heal... but to be slaughtered by his own master..." she smiled pleasantly.

"No! I refuse! I cannot kill my Lovi! It isn't possible not matter what spell you cast on me! It won't work!" I struggled against the chains that held me to the wall. If only I could get to this madwoman before she tried anything as foolish as this.

"My son, you have no choice." She said, weariness in her voice.

"Mother you must see reason! If I kill him I..." my voice choked. "I'll kill myself. I couldn't live with the knowledge and image of his death at my hands."

She shook her head. "And abandon your people?"

I nodded, glaring at her, "Yes. I was going to give it up anyway."

Her features sharpened as she stalked forward. "Do not ever say such stupid things Antonio! Watch your tongue!" she hissed, glaring at me.

My gaze was unflinching, and she swept from the room, taking the light with her. This time though, she didn't cause me to sleep again, so I was left to my own thoughts.

_What had she done to Lovino? Was he within the castle? _As my mind wandered, images began to flash behind my eyelids whenever I blinked, and with it came a gentle, lulling melody. I listened harder, trying to pinpoint in the darkness where it was coming from. I closed my eyes, and it was almost as if I was opening them to gaze at a place I had never before seen.

A beautiful little baby girl was being slowly rocked to sleep in a pair of arms, while the soft lilting voice of Lovino wove in and out. I felt a smile stretching, and a small part of my brain began to whisper words that I wasn't thinking.

_Tino is so lucky to have such beautiful twins... I'm glad his pregnancy was safe..._ Images of a laughing, crying, and pleasant looking feminine pregnant male flashed.

I reeled back, trying to understand. These were not possibly my thoughts, I had never heard of a Tino, much less seen a pregnant man. I opened my eyes back to the darkness, realizing tears were flowing down my face.

_They can't. It isn't possible. I won't be able to kill him, I would beg him to kill me first. My Lovi means everything to me! _I was brooding on this for a while, the images still flashing whenever I blinked.

After what felt like a few seconds, but was really a few hours, I was seemingly ripped apart. I tried screaming, but realized, that for some reason, I could already hear screaming. It wasn't my voice screaming. My mind made the connection right then.

I was seeing into Lovi, and something was terribly wrong.

**LOVINO'S P.O.V.**

Tino's baby girl Hanatomago was as pretty as most babies tend to be. But it was worrisome that she already looked as if she had been alive for several months. She and Peter both aged rapidly, much to the worry of Tino and Berwald.

O'Baba was troubled, but not overly so.

I cooed in Hana's face, smiling softly when she laughed back at me, a sparkle in her dark blue eyes. I felt something odd in the back of my head, like an itch that I couldn't scratch. I shrugged off the feeling however, when I heard my name being called.

"Yes?" I looked up, seeing Tino walking towards me, Peter in his arms.

"There you are, I had been talking to Berwald and you just wandered off. Listen carefully, I don't feel as if everything is all right... something feels off. Everything is too perfect. Ivan did _something_ to them while they were developing, I've been hoping this wasn't the case, but as you can see, in only a few weeks she looks months old..." Tino looked like he was about to cry.

I hummed a little tune. "Well, they age like some mystical creatures. The younglings age fast so that they aren't easy prey. I wouldn't worry too much. Most people these days have magical blood in them."

Hana was sleeping peacefully in my arms, and Tino smiled at me, the worry lines disappearing. "You care for her don't you? Your kind needs to be bonded right...?" He said almost hesitantly. "Do you think...?"

I blinked, was he really asking me to watch over his babies? "I don't know if I can... Antonio..." I bit my lip. "I'll look it up, how about that? If a banshee can have more than one master." I said, as a quick answer. "But... I actually would like to."

Tino beamed, hugging me as best as he could with two babes between us, and went dancing off, carrying Hana with him.

I sighed, making my way from the kitchens that I had been lurking in, to O'Baba's caravan so that I could look up this new thought. Tino thought that I meant that I would look up if I could be bonded to both of his kids, or if I could even bond after the death of my previous master. I was going to look up if I could bond with more than one person.

The book was in the same spot as I had last left it, on the same shelf as before. Picking up the book once again, I scanned through the contents. I flipped to the chapter which seemed to have the perfect title, 'Bonding'

_Chapter Three:_

_Bonding_

_Nothing is more sacred than the bond a banshee shares with it's Master. The only way this bond can be broken is by terrible means. The Master must die, and the banshee wails causing someone to kill the banshee. The only other way is through betrayal, the Master slaying the banshee. Such an act is one of the few sure ways for a banshee to be killed, but it curses the Master to die an early death._

I rolled my eyes, skipping along, scanning to see if there was a limit on how many bonds they could have.

_A banshee can be bound to more than one Master, however it is not recommended for the Masters to be far apart in age. It is normal for a set of twins to share a banshee, but still ill-advised. If one of the multiple Master's die, then the banshee will only but scream, in agony until the others join together in death. Multiple Masters is possible, but ill-advised. _

_If a bond has been made, then not only will the banshee be forever aware of where their Master is, but they possess many gifts to be able to tell what is going on with them if they are in danger. Second Sight is useful in that both the Master and the banshee can move inside the other head, seeing as they see and feel, but it can also be painful, if either is in considerable pain._

_A bonding must be done at-_

I shut the book, closed my eyes, and began to think. I could do it, it was possible, but since Antonio was still alive, it wasn't a good idea, considering the age difference of at least some twenty-odd years.

I groaned, leaning against the wall. I felt a small tug, like I should be doing something else, so I left the caravan, searching for Tino to tell him the news and get him to help me to decide.

The outside was crowded as usual, but something felt a little off. I hurried to where I knew Tino would be feeding the twins, nearly running into a few people, some of which cursed at my back. Something felt off, and the last time that happened, _Ivan showed up._

I started running, almost slamming into Eliza as she was exiting the kitchens, a tray of pies in one hand.

"Romano watch it!" She cried, gaining back her balance.

"Where's Tino?" I asked, panting a little bit. I couldn't see him near, nor could I really sense him nearby.

"He's out near the stage with Berwald talking with some kids. Why?" she asked, concerned.

"I have a bad feeling. Thanks Eliza." I rushed to say, running back out of the secluded area and back out into the crowds, cursing. I sang softly to myself, trying to calm down my quivering nerves and remember how the bonding ceremony went.

By the time I found Tino, I had remembered the ancient words, and smiled at him as I came up. "Something is very wrong, and I must bond with them now. Something is going to happen. Give them to me." I said urgently. Tino looked alarmed and quickly held out the twins to me, disturbing them slightly from their slumber.

"Now, whatever happens, after I complete this, they will be safe. By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will come as you say 'come' and go as you say 'go'. By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will protect as you say protect, and sing as you say sing. By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will serve you as Banshee until you release me or death take me." I swore, placing my hands over their foreheads.

I could almost feel them reciting back the words, "By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will listen to your counsel when offered, and speak when speech is needful. By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will place myself under the protection of you and follow you. By light of the moon, or the dawn of the day, I will hold your bond until you ask for its release or death take me from you."

I nodded as if everything was done, and kissed them both, sealing the bond. "It is done," I murmured, tears pooling in my eyes. When Antonio died, these two babies would be in agony along with me as I could not pass on without them releasing me.

A scream shook me from my thoughts, and I spun to see that a woman was weaving her way through the crowd towards us, her long blonde hair bound only with a dark blue bow on the top of her head. The look in her eyes would terrify any grown man. She shoved people to the side, and I turned to see that it was Tino who had screamed.

I grabbed him and turned to run, fighting my way with him through the crowd.

"Berwald!" Tino screamed, rushing towards the theatre stage. I followed after, Peter in my grip, while his sister was grasped in Tino's arms. "BERWALD!" Tino screamed louder, panic almost making him choke.

"Who is it?" I called, trying to keep up with the terrified male.

"Natalya!" He shrieked, coming to a dead stop, staring straight ahead. I would have run into him, but her cold voice froze me to the spot.

"My brother wants his babies." She stated simply, as if she were asking for apples.

I grabbed Hana from Tino's grip, instincts screaming at me to hold them close. I began to sing softly, then let out a screeching note that froze the entire encampment, alerting most everyone to what was going on, and that we needed help. I could hear Berwald thundering towards us.

I screamed, my pure note turned into one of agony. I glanced down, watching almost with a fascination as blood seeped down my front from a knife wound sticking from my gut.

"Silence creature, none of that." She said, strolling forward.

I heard a breathy laugh behind me, and jerked my head, afraid to twist my torso. I felt like blacking out, another blade plunging into my lower back, the blades almost touching inside my flesh. Instead I made a choking sound.

"We will have to take him with us, he is bound to them, and will be able to find your children." Natalya sighed, walking up close to me. Where was Tino?

I gulped, feeling my legs crumple beneath me. I twisted a little, trying to make sure that the babies would be okay. I landed flat on my back, arching it and screaming so horribly that I could hear people around me scream... and in my head too...

**ANTONIO'S P.O.V.**

I cried out against the pain. Lovino hurt. Someone had hurt him. They would pay with their heads! I struggled more against the chains. "Let me out! Lovi needs me!" I yelled.

"Oh we will, the wizard has just arrived and will be down here shortly. Do not worry Master Carriedo." The guard in front of my cell sneered.

"If I am Master then release me NOW." I demanded, thrashing.

All I received was an uncomfortable chuckle.

Only minutes later, I heard the patter of footsteps. Seconds followed, and a hushed conversation was held outside my door. Another handful of seconds, and I was thrashing again, impatient.

A cloaked man came through the door along with the Queen, her tresses curled perfectly as usual. The wizard had shaggy blonde hair and emerald eyes that shown with fury. His thick eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl. He strode forward and inspected me.

"It will work." He declared, then leaned closer, "I will try to weaken it, but the only official way to break it, is if your banshee willingly kisses you before you kill him." My face did not change, but our eyes met. "To start." He said loudly again, his hand placed at the right side of my ribcage. "Treachery." He said simply, his words pulsating, I recoiled as if I had been struck. His hand moved to my forehead, "Hate." Same reaction, his hand moved to my other side, "Betrayal." It moved to my right shoulder, "Blood." Then to my left, "Kill him." And finally back down to my right side, completing the star, "Death." He intoned, his voice almost trembling.

Was that him trying to weaken it?

He leaned close again, "Even if you succeed, you are not bound to come back, you may kill yourself if you wish." He whispered, then leaned back. "It is done, he will kill the banshee."

My body thrummed with energy, and I felt my limbs take over, a terrible hate filling me. I knew it was not my own, but my body wanted to kill the source of the hate.

The guards let me loose, and I broke their necks, staring down at them coldly. "That, is for not treating me as a King should by his subjects." Queen Isabella beamed, taking me away. I wanted to scream, to strike out at her, but the cold 'logical' mind that held the reigns thought she could still be useful, so it refused to listen to my snarls.

I was going to Lovi, and if he could kiss me before I killed him, all would be well.

**LOVINO'S P.O.V.**

Pain radiated outwards from the two spots almost parallel to each other on either side of my midsection. It was painful to breathe, and with the way I was stretched out, the wounds would reopen every time I moved too much, or breathed too deeply.

I kicked my feet a little, gasping at the sharp tug it triggered in my middle. The chains I hung from only barely allowed my feet to brush the floor, stretching my body to the max. I groaned softly, hearing my voice echoing back to me. I felt a sharp stab of pain and cried out, but I knew that nothing had struck me.

_The babies! They need me with them! _Thoughts whirled in my head, and I groaned again, feeling the sharp pain jagging into me again. It felt a little different, but not by much.

A door creaked open, and Natalya stalked in, her face insane with giddiness. It fell abruptly however when she noticed I was awake. "Damn! I was hoping to wake you up~ Vanya said I could if you were asleep, but if I do it now you might fall asleep again." She spoke such cruel things almost with the innocence of a child.

I grimaced at her, "Where are the twins? What have you done to them? Why did you take me and not Tino?" I barked at Natalya, knowing she most likely would only answer one.

"We took you because I saw you bond with the little brats. Banshee's can track their Master's down even if it means going off the cliff of the earth. We didn't want _Tino _to have some mutt tracking them down. It's going to be impossible for anyone to find you." She grinned savagely, as if I cared even.

I felt a small sense of relief, they didn't have Tino. Hopefully they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and get me too when they got the twins, I would just get out and call Antonio to me. I blinked, reaching out for him. He was moving closer to me, but I couldn't actually get inside his head so that I could talk to him directly, he was blocking me!

I blinked again, eyes widening as I saw Natalya inches from my face. "Why didn't you answer when I asked bitch?" she growled, glaring hard into my eyes.

I glared back at her, "Because I don't answer to you!" I spat at her, watching as she reared back, appalled that she was being denied.

"Natalya. That is enough with patronizing him." Ivan appeared in the doorway, holding a sleeping twin in each arm. He glared at his sister, sending her to the corner of the room. "I can presume that she told you why we kept you with us?"

I stared at the sleeping children, trying to undress them with my senses to see what was hurt, what had made them feel pain.

"Oh, do not worry, it was merely their medicine. It must be directly injected into their muscles and blood. I was very worried when I came home to find my wife gone. She is lucky the babies didn't rot inside her body. Of course, I was not expecting for there to be twins." He glared disdainfully at Hanatomago, as if he wished she didn't exist. "But they need each other."

If I couldn't see the sick and twisted smirk on his face as he was talking, I would have considered everything that he spoke of to have come from a concerned and even loving father. But as he glared down at the babes in his arms, Hana opened her eyes.

She stared for a few seconds at the twisted face before her, and began to wail. Notes poured from my mouth, soothing her frazzled nerves. I even saw Natalya in the back relaxing against the wall.

Ivan punched me only a few inches above the stab wounds. I screamed, trying to double over, but the effort only stretched the wound wider. I sagged, head staring at the ground. Blood seeped from the corner of my mouth.

"Do not ever sing those pretty notes unless I order it." Ivan growled. He had placed the babies down, and at my shriek, Peter had woken up. Hana was paralyzed, eyes wide and fearful. Did she know what was going on?

I simply nodded, staring at the babies. They would be fine as long as I lived. "What are you doing to them?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"I am continuing what I started so that they don't die a horrible death. Within their bodies a war is raging. In strand of DNA, there is an opposite that hates it. This is causing their cells to age faster, so they are growing with them in an effort to adapt. If I can neutralize the DNA strands so that they're forced to work together then they will be so immensely powerful that no army could stand against their might." He grinned, suddenly looking very fondly at the two. "But I was expecting one! Damnit, why did that bitch have to have two? Now the strands are split unevenly!"

I blinked, "Monster. You want to turn them into monsters?! What DNA did you put in them!" I shouted, struggling against the chains even though my vision went blurry a few times.

His grin turned savage, "The blood and DNA of two Gods are inside them, fighting against each other. The Lava Gods to the far south, and the Ice Giants of around here. It seems as if Pered has more Ice Giant in him than his sister Iador. She seems to take after the Lava Gods..." he mused, turning away from me, stroking their hair.

Peter shrank back from the touch, clutching his sister.

Song swelled within my throat fighting to get out. I had to stop him _now _before I tried to kill him. Because then I would either have to kill his sister, or be killed by her, and then I would still be stuck hanging in the chains with no way of escape. "_Don't you touch them!_" I growled, snarling like an animal.

"That is too bad, I will do as I please. Natalya, we are leaving, make sure that you get him chained to the wall, he will die soon of that wound if he cannot heal. We need him to tell us about the twins. So no arguing." Ivan said in a cold tone, turning abruptly and leaving the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

Natalya blushed as if he had just told her to be waiting for him naked. I grimaced as she came closer, hands reaching for the chains. This could be my chance. As soon as she unchains me, I could kill her then, it would only be too easy.

I frowned, watching as her hand traveled through the air, punching straight through me, connecting the torn flesh in a way it was never supposed to. My mouth was open in a silent scream of pain. This couldn't be happening. She was going to kill me after all? And with the babies watching?!

Before I heard the clink of the chains on the ground, I saw Hana sitting up staring at me, silent tears running down her face.

I fell back to the ground, Natalya looming over with a bloody fist. She licked it delicately, then grimaced. "Filthy blood. You can die for all I care." she muttered, leaving my line of sight that was most assuredly getting smaller, and ever more dim now.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE. DEAR GOD, it took me WAY too long to update this. I apologize, but to try to make up for it, it's over 5,000 words even without this A/N.**

**Pretty crazy huh? Will Lovi be able to break Antonio's curse before he himself his slaughtered? What will become of the twins? Why is Ivan calling them strange names? Well Tino never told him their names, so he's giving them Russian ones, so I can answer that one. Why the HELL did Natalya just punch through Lovino? Will Tino, Laurel, and the rest of the gang get there before anything too horrific happens? Will Ivan try to kill off one of the twins? SOME OF THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE SEND A WARM COOKIE TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Burlesque Romantique**

**hanamiyoko1**

**yoshimoriXsenXgen**

**Book Thief101(Three times over at least, for those lovely reviews~)**

**Guest**

**4-Starry-Night-8**

**And another Guest!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and seeing the demand really motivates me, please keep at it, the chapters will flow steady as a river~**

**I  
V**


End file.
